Members Only
Plot Daffy Duck sneaks into a "Members Only" country club and takes Bugs Bunny along for the ride, While playing a game of Tennis he meets Lola. They go on a date but it doesn't go so well, Soon, Bugs finds himself annoyed by his eccentric girlfriend, and attempts to break off the relationship, disguised as a woman. But this only further enamors Lola, and matters complicate once he meets her parents, and accidentally purposes marriage to Lola, when he was reaching for a mint he dropped under her chair. At the ceremony, Lola objects to the marriage, and proclaims that she is in love with Pepe Le Pew, and leaves with him. Daffy, in an attempt to cheer Bugs up (which was clearly not needed), tells a waiter to buy him some golf clubs, and to charge it to the numbers 16-73, which happened to be Lola's father's membership numbers, who then beats Daffy up and makes him pay him back. Cast K-9 appeared in the Merrie Melody but had no lines. Quotes *'Female Receptionist': Membership number? Daffy: 16-73. (Daffy walks into the country club) Daffy: Looks like I've got a new lucky number. (a male golfer shouts from a distance) Golfer: Fore! Daffy: No, dummy! 16-73! (gets knocked out by a golf ball) *'Bugs': Daffy, how did you get into a country club? Daffy: I'm rich. Bugs: No, you're not. Daffy: I'm beloved in the community. Bugs: No, you're not. Daffy: Well, this is a real "he said, she said" situation. *'Daffy:' Dicky, Aaggy! Hugs, hugs, kiss, kiss! I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Bugsy! (All shaking hands) Bugsy, Dicky, Dicky, Bugsy, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Daffy, Dicky, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Aaggy, Dicky, Bugsy, Daffy, (All tangled up) ''Dicky... *'Bugs': Well, I still got it! '''Daffy': I don't know what you're talking about. I won the match, while you were gone. Should have called time-out! Bugs: Then I guess we both won. 'Cause I just scored a date with a be-au-tiful woman. (swoons) She's perfect! (Daffy gets hit with a tennis ball probably hit by Lola) Bugs: Absolutely perfect! *'Waiter': Can I get you anything to start? Bugs and Lola: (unison) I'll have the carrot soup. Lola: Oh! (giggles) Bugs: Two carrot soups, and try not to mix up our orders. Lola: Oh! (giggles) Bugs: I'd hate to jinx it, but this date is off to a pretty good start. (Lola laughs and blushes) Bugs: You look very pretty; I like your hair. Lola: Oh, thanks! They're my ears. Bugs: How long have you been playing tennis? Lola: My whole life. It's kind of my passion. *(Lola's cell phone rings) Lola: Oh, sorry! That's my phone. (Lola gets her purse) Lola: Sorry, a lot of stuff in here: makeup, keys, rubberband ball, deck of cards, stapler, flashlight, mini fan. (the rubberband ball falls off the table and trips a waiter) Lola: (pulls out a tape recorder) I like to record my thoughts. (presses record) Note to self: Clean out your purse. Lola: Whoops, here it is! (answers phone) Hello? Hi! Oh, nothing, just on a date with a really cute guy. He's sitting across from me right now. He's totally looking at me. (Bugs looks down at the table) Oh, wait! Now he's looking down. (Bugs looks behind him) Now he's looking around. (Bugs looks back at Lola) Oh! No, he's looking at me again! I better go, call me later! 'Kay, bye! (Lola hangs her phone up) Bugs: Friend of yours? Lola: Nope! Wrong number! *(A waiter brings carrot soup to Bugs and Lola) Lola: Oh, is there butter in this? I'm not supposed to have butter. I'm allergic to butter... oh, wait, it's gluten, not butter. I'm allergic to gluten... no, wait, not gluten, pollen. Oh, no, wait! I love pollen! (Bugs sheepishly smiles at the annoyed waiter) Lola: Is there pollen in this? Can I get some pollen in this? You know what, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't really want carrot soup. Actually, maybe just one little taste. (Lola tastes the carrot soup) Lola: Oh! Oh, that's good! Maybe just one more. (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Mmm, one more! (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Just one more! (Lola tastes it again) Lola: Mmm-mmm! (to Bugs) You can really taste the pollen. Are you going to eat yours? (Bugs gives Lola his carrot soup) *'Lola': So, what do you have planned for after dinner? Bugs: How 'bout a movie? We'll just sit together, watch a movie, and not talk. That'll be nice. *(Bugs and Lola are seen sitting in a movie theater, while she chews on popcorn very loudly) Lola: This is so good! I am so glad I'm not allergic to butter! Lola: (to Bugs) Do you like this movie? I love this movie! Oh, it's so sad, but, like uplifting too! It's like a "feel good" movie! A sad feel good movie. It's funny, also, and scary. Oh! Oh! This is the best part! Oh, no, wait, this is the worst part! Ooh, I hate this part! Oh, I gotta pee. (Lola gets up and walks past a few patrons) Lola: Sorry, excuse me, excuse me, watch your leg, excuse me. (Lola looks back at the movie screen and gasps) I love this part! *(Bugs and Lola are watching the movie) Lola: Hahahahaha! (cries) Ooh, nooo. (screams in terror and clings to Bugs) Wow, that was a great movie! Man on screen: And now, your featured presentation. *'Lola: '''So basically, how to make a long story short. Wait, what was I talking about again? '''Bugs:' I have no idea. Lola: 'Oh my gosh! I never peed! (''Lola goes inside) '''Bugs: That was the worst date of my life. Lola: That was the best date of my life! Wait, didn't I have to do something? (Lola takes out her recorder) Note to self: "Clean out your purse." That's right! *'Daffy': (to waitress) Pardon me, doll! Another round of Arnold Tommers, put it on 16-73! Daffy: (to club ladies) Now, ladies, what I'm about to tell you does not leave this table; Estelle and Abe are breaking up. (ladies gasp) Daffy: You didn't hear it from me. But, apparently, Abe prefers blonds. (club lady, Phyllis, fixes her hair) Daffy: Don't get your hopes up, Phyllis, natural blonds! (everyone laughs) *'Bugs': Hey, Lola! Sorry I'm late. Lola: Oh, I'm not. I just had a very interesting conversation with an ugly woman. Bugs: Ugly?! Lola: Very ugly. *'Wedding Official': We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage of Bugs and Lola. Before we begin, if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace. (Bugs nervously looks at Daffy, hoping he will say something for him) Lola: I object! Bugs: ... What? Lola: I'm sorry, Bun-Bun. I know how much you love me, but I can't marry you, because I'm in love with someone else! (everyone gasps) Lola: I'm in love with him! (points to Pepe) Pepe: You know what they say, the eighth time's the charm. Lola: Will you ever get over me? Bugs: ... It's gonna take a long time, we probably shouldn't talk for a while. Lola: I understand. *'Daffy': Bugs Bunny... dumped! I've been there, brother, you'll never get over it. Let me buy you some golf clubs! Waiter, bring this man your finest setof golf clubs, and charge it to 16-73! Lola's Dad: 16-73? That's my membership number! (Lola's Dad punches Daffy) *'Daffy': I hate the R.O.G.O.O.O.-Oh... Oh, I hate this place! Trivia * This is the first episode to include a CGI Road Runner and Coyote skit, which appears at the end of the episode. * Velma Dinkley, a character from Scooby-Doo, makes a cameo appearance in the movie theater. Gallery Image:Looney-tunes-520-2.jpg|Daffy poses as a member of the "Country Club." Image:Bugs and Lola First Meet.png|Bugs Bunny meets Lola Bunny at the country club. Image:Tangled.png|Daffy gets tangled with Bugs, Dickey and Abby when they all meet and do handshakes. Image:646_04.jpg|Daffy explains to Bugs how great it is to be a member there. Image:At the Dry Cleaners.png|Lola finds Bugs at the dry cleaners. Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Lola gives Bugs a hug, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours. Image:Yay!.png|Lola finds Bugs at the gym, much to Bugs' dismay. Image:Golf Ball Knockout.png|Daffy gets knocked out by a golfball. Image:Lola Waits for Bugs.png|Lola waits for Bugs to arrive. Image:Dude_Look_Like_a_Lady_(2).png|Bugs uses his acting skills on Lola. Image:Daffy's Wolf Whistle.png|Daffy whistles at the cross-dressing Bugs. Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her. Image:About to Have a Son in-Law.png|Lola's dad is happy that he will have a son-in-law. Image:646_29.jpg|Lola takes Bugs to Pepe Le Pew to set up their wedding. Image:Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png|Bugs being kissed by Lola, as Pepe watches when they plan the wedding. Image:Wedding Day for Lola.png|Lola walking down the aisle at the wedding. Image:Lola the Bunny Bride.png|Lola staring at Bugs at the wedding, only to object. Image:1303741870.jpg|Lola suddenly wants to marry Pepe at the wedding, and Pepe is not at all reluctant. Image:Bubble-Trouble-Clip_46.jpg|Coyote chasing Road Runner. Image:Bubble-Trouble-Clip_48.jpg|Coyote ready to eat Road Runner in his bubble. Image:Im_A_Martian_2.jpg|Marvin sings I'm a Martian. ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes